


哈兰德的报到日

by Saphirblau507



Series: Silly Boys [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: 作者是写傻逼文出道的，沙雕发疯预警。
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho
Series: Silly Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	哈兰德的报到日

哈兰德刚进更衣室的时候还在想着自己被佐尔克大叔耍了的事，忿忿不平地把黑色球衣甩到背上。他心不在焉地敲了敲门，拳头刚离开门表面就听见里面传来乌七八糟的叮哐乱响，夹杂着一声明显是被压抑了的尖叫。

“？请问里面有人吗？”挪威小孩纳闷地问。

“等一分钟！”胡梅尔斯故作镇定地在里面喊道。

“哦，好的。”哈兰德挠了挠头，把行李箱翻倒，坐了上去。显然老中卫是在忙着解决个人问题（虽然也不知道是啥个人问题），身为晚辈他不适合进去打扰。

“马茨·胡梅尔斯，你死了。”苏博蒂奇一把掐住胡梅尔斯的脖子。“要是让那小孩发现我在这，我就撕了你的老脸。”

“……我求你了，内文，你先找个地方躲进去。”胡梅尔斯面目狰狞地吐着气，“等他走了啥都好说——你别让我在这地方抬不起头——”

“我帮你擦屁股多少次了你自己数数？”苏博蒂奇恶狠狠地揪着他的头发，“不管是在球场上还是在那啥上，你要不要脸——”

“穿衣服！穿衣服！”胡梅尔斯挣扎着把裤子和皮带递给他，“你先藏进柜子里——”

“我一米九三的个子你让我怎么藏？”苏博蒂奇气急败坏地踹了他一脚。

“好了吗胡梅尔斯先生？”哈兰德看了一眼自己的手机，已经过去快五分钟了。

“好了！”胡梅尔斯手忙脚乱地把苏博蒂奇塞进柜子里，在差点被男友的中指捅到眼睛之后大力一脚蹬上柜门。“请进。”

接着满脸的汗还没干的胡梅尔斯就看见大高个的小屁孩一脸傻笑着推开门进来。

“上午好！”哈兰德兴致勃勃地咧着嘴笑，屁颠屁颠地跑过去跟胡梅尔斯握手。“哇，多特蒙德的更衣室好——”他转头环顾四周，“干净哦。”

显然他是选择性地无视了15号附近的可疑碎片——不得不说胡梅尔斯和苏博蒂奇叙起旧情来连撕起衣服都那么激烈。不过他应该也不知道这是啥东西。

“咳咳，”胡梅尔斯掩饰地干咳两声，两手一背，摆出老大哥的架子站到那堆衬衫碎片前面，“你比约定时间来早了十分钟。”

“有吗？”哈兰德下意识地看了一眼手机上的时间。

“有。”胡梅尔斯装模作样地在背后偷偷扭动手表的旋钮，再若无其事地抬手给哈兰德看。

“你的时间不准。”胡梅尔斯一身冷汗打着哈哈，“你是不是忘记了从挪威来德国是有时差的？”

胡梅尔斯这二傻子的智商是不是被哈士奇吃了。苏博蒂奇在柜子里扶额。

“噢！您说的对！”哈兰德兴奋地点头，“我现在就把时间调好。”

？？？？？？？？？

“算了，不必了！”胡梅尔斯甩甩手，“埃尔林·哈兰德是吧？刚来我们多特，我来给你介绍几条规矩。”

“嗯！好的。”哈兰德的绿眼睛马上闪闪发光起来，他乖乖地坐在小板凳上。

“噢！不过这件事之前我想问个问题，”哈兰德伸出食指，蠢萌的表情跟高大的身材完全形成鲜明反差，“您是队长吗？”

“是……曾经是。”胡梅尔斯突然觉得这小鬼真不讨喜。

“那为啥现在不是了？”哈兰德仍旧蠢萌地看着他。

“你来教育我还是我来教育你？”胡梅尔斯恼火地揉了一把小孩的脑袋。

苏博蒂奇：我他妈想走，现在多特招的小孩是按着胡梅尔斯的智商招的吗。这个球队都堕落成什么样了，以后别跟人说我在多特蒙德踢过球。

“所以队长是谁？”哈兰德托着腮帮子一脸期待。“能比您还厉害的人，我好期待能见他一面。”

“啊，他……”胡梅尔斯咂嘴，话未出口，门就被砰地撞开——罗伊斯和皮什切克拥吻着跌跌撞撞地冲进来，这两个智障差点把胡梅尔斯撂倒。

“你们给我收敛点！这里有人！”胡梅尔斯崩溃地大吼。金发的两个男的扣子都解了一半，茫然地抬起头，正好跟哈兰德闪闪发光的小眼神撞了个正着。

“……”罗伊斯觉得自己现在可以立刻心肌梗死。

“我们不一直都是第一个回来的吗？你今天为什么这么快，马茨？”皮什切克笑眯眯地看着胡梅尔斯。

“……新人。”胡梅尔斯冲着哈兰德努嘴。“上面派我带他熟悉环境。”

“咳，你好呀。”罗伊斯对着哈兰德强扯起一丝微笑。

皮什切克默默地帮他扯掉了手臂上的队长袖标。

“我知道了！这是不是德国球队里队长和副队的礼节？”哈兰德嗖地跳起来，“果然，你们德国人并不是很严肃，反而超级有想象力！”

“？”皮什切克一时没办法缓过神来。

“就是说啊！”哈兰德兴奋地用两只手的大拇指对在一起，“在我们家那边也有这种礼节——比方说，关系很好的伙伴见面会亲吻那种。特别是在party上。”

“噢！是，你说的对。”罗伊斯迅速地应和道，一把搂住皮什切克的肩膀，“我们是好得不能再好的铁哥们儿，时不时打个啵那种。是吧，卢卡？”

“是，你说的对。”皮什切克傻愣愣地一动不动。

“你们的球队氛围真是太和谐了！”哈兰德高兴地拍手，“我很喜欢这里。”

“我突然想起来要给你一件小礼物的。”皮什切克迅速地转移话题，“佐尔克先生说好了要送你纪念款球衣——不过那套衣服我交给索尔根帮忙保管了。”他快步走到23号那里，打开柜子翻了翻，胡梅尔斯听见开柜门的声音，条件反射地吓得一个激灵。

“你干嘛？”罗伊斯纳闷地看着胡梅尔斯。

“我害p——冷。”胡梅尔斯控制不住地抖抖抖。

“奇怪，toto拿走了吗？”皮什切克挠了挠头。

“噢，我想起来了。”罗伊斯走上前去，“别找了。他之前说怕弄丢，放自己行李箱里了——刚才他去找他哥，就把行李箱拖走了。”他费力地踮起脚摸了摸哈兰德的头毛，“抱歉啦，下次才能给你。”

“去哪找他哥？宾馆吗？”皮什切克坏笑。

“等会你是不是忘了这里还有个孩子——”胡梅尔斯忍无可忍地想揪住皮什切克骂一顿。皮什切克自知失言，懊恼地拿头撞墙。

“我也很喜欢和我哥哥一起去宾馆泡温泉！”哈兰德开心地看着皮什切克。“看来阿扎尔和我的爱好很像！”

……

胡梅尔斯怜悯地看着哈兰德。

皮什切克整个人都木掉了。

罗伊斯继续干咳。

他妈的快来点什么事情挽救一下这尴尬又旖旎的气氛。胡梅尔斯在内心仰天长叹。

果然，门又被推开了。

“尤里安？”罗伊斯奇怪地看着门口气喘吁吁的少年，想提醒一下他的头发被风吹得发际线都往上拔了好几米，忍了忍还是没说话。

“马口，我现在很他妈压抑。”布兰特气呼呼地把帽子扔在地上。“凯今天跟我穿的居然不是同款！”

“哈弗茨不是天天跟你穿同款么？”皮什切克看热闹不嫌事大。

“不！今天没有！”布兰特气愤地吼道，“今天他的帽子跟我不是一个牌子——而且他的鞋带系的跟我也不一样，而之前我们都是穿同样一款的！”

“他肯定是还在因为我离开他而生气——我要喝杯水，拜托你了马茨，我明天帮你扛训练器材。”布兰特扭头支开了胡梅尔斯，突然不知道咋回事就发现了乖乖坐在板凳上的哈兰德。

“呃——”

布兰特想找个地缝钻进去。

皮什切克靠着墙开始吃爆米花。

罗伊斯蹲下身来表示没眼看。

胡梅尔斯去倒水了，所以不关他事。

“我知道了！”哈兰德恍然大悟地指出。

“你和那个哈弗茨是双胞胎！”

“hey——”门口是极有辨识度的伦敦腔嗓音，英格兰小孩无精打采地走进来，满脸都是训练之后的疲倦。

“杰登？”罗伊斯心里已经开始庆幸终于来了个正常人。

“噢，队长好，副队好。”桑乔拖着步子走到自己的柜子前面，刚拉开柜门就看见胡梅尔斯一脸神经地飞奔到门口东张西望。

“怎么了？”皮什切克见小孩不高兴，走上前拍了拍他的小脑瓜。

“刚才刷了news，又有一堆人嘲讽我没拿金童。”桑乔撅着嘴。

“而且，”他好像委屈得快哭出来了，“你们都把我当小孩子——希茨和布尔基明明接吻了，我去祝福他们，他们居然说我什么都不懂！”

“……”皮什切克看向坐在一边摆弄衣角的挪威小孩。

同样19岁，真是旱的旱死涝的涝死。

“我知道你！”哈兰德突然像是意识到了什么，开心地颠颠跑上去握住他的手。桑乔吃了一惊，条件反射地回握，抬起头看着对方。

“德甲最年轻的无敌边路，杰登·桑乔。”哈兰德笑起来，“你好。”

“你好——”桑乔有些茫然地眨眨眼，不好意思地笑了笑。

“呃，杰登，”罗伊斯插嘴，“他就是刚来的高中锋，埃尔林·哈兰德。以后你们就是搭档了，要多多关照他呀。”

“你好，哈兰德！”桑乔开心地和他拥抱。“以后我们就是朋友啦——”

哈兰德的小眼睛亮晶晶地闪着光。

“那么我是不是应该跟你接个吻，一起穿同款衣服，再一起去宾馆？”

他快乐地晃晃脑袋。

**Author's Note:**

> *我写了个什么傻逼东西哦  
> *你横贵圈真乱


End file.
